Benjamin Marion Lewis (1841-1926)
|wedding1_day=27 |wedding1_month=4 |wedding1_year=1862 |wedding1_date-approx= |wedding1_street=Logan Temple |wedding1_locality =Logan, Utah |wedding1_county =Cache County, Utah |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding1_nation =United States |wedding1_sources= |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding2_day=15 |wedding2_month=7 |wedding2_year=1885 |wedding2_date-approx= |wedding2_street= |wedding2_locality = |wedding2_nation-subdiv1= |wedding2_nation = |wedding2_sources= |ifmarried-g2=true |ifmarried-g3=true }} Benjamin Marion Lewis Benjamin Marion Lewis (1841-1926) Benjamin Marion Lewis was born on 20 Mar 1841 at Carlinville, Macoupin County, Illinois. He was the son of Neriah Lewis and Rebecca Hendricks. Benjamin Marion Lewis married Barbara Young Crockett, daughter of David Crockett and Lydia Young, on 27 Apr. 1862 at Logan Temple, Logan, Cache County, Utah. Benjamin Marion Lewis married Eliza Ann Jenks, daughter of Robert Jenks and Emma Lovelege, on 15 Jul. 1885. Benjamin Marion Lewis married Barbara (Unknown). Benjamin Marion Lewis died on 29 Aug. 1926 at Logan, Cache County, Utah, at age 85. He was buried at Logan City Cemetery, Logan, Cache County, Utah. They arrived in the Salt Lake Valley on 7 October, 1851 in the Capt. James Cummings Company. He left a brief sketch of his life as follows: "After living in Salt Lake City about two years we moved to Centerville, Davis County, where I was ordained to the lesser Priesthood. In 1855 I lived in Herriman, Salt Lake County, where I took an active part in ward affairs. While residing in the 16th Ward, Salt Lake City, in 1856 I was ordained a Seventy and received my endowments. During the winter of 1859-60 I made a trip to California for merchandise, and on returning to Utah I went to Logan, Cache County. In 1860 I was chosen captain of a company of minute men to guard the interests of the settlers against the Indians. I was engaged more or less in this work for many years. April 14, 1861 I was chosen to preside over the Saints in the First Ward Logan as Bishop. In the year 1863 I was set apart as a president in the 64th quorum of Seventy. For several years I served as President of the United Order in the First Ward, Logan. I did considerable work on the Central Pacific and the Utah Northern Railroads. In 1863 I was appointed road supervisor and served several terms in that capacity and also as water master. For a number of years I was a member of the Logan City Council. About 1875 I had charge of a company of men who worked at cutting and sawing logs for use in erecting the Logan Tabernacle. I also assisted in the erection of the Logan Temple. In 1901 after having presided over the First Ward for about 40 years, I resigned my position as Bishop and was chosen to act as counselor in the presidency of the High Priests quorum of the Cache Stake of Zion." Children of Benjamin Marion Lewis Children of Benjamin Marion Lewis and Barbara Young Crockett: Marion Alonzo Lewis '(28. Dec. 1863 - 23. Mar. 1928) Harriet '''Lewis '(6. Sep. 1865 - 6. Feb. 1938) Lettie '''Lewis (10. Aug. 1867 - 3. Oct. 1869) Hyrum Benjamin Lewis '(15. Sep. 1869 - 15. Sep. 1927) Ada '''Lewis '(15. Nov. 1871 - 18. Mar. 1924) Lillian Crockett '''Lewis (14. Dec. 1873 - 12. Jan. 1941) William David Lewis (14. Dec. 1873 - 27. May. 1874) Preston Crockett Lewis (13. Jun. 1876 - ) Emma Lewis (28. Aug. 1878 - 26. Jul. 1896) Lydia Lewis (13. Sep. 1880 - 23. Jul. 1881) Ella Lewis (21. May. 1882 - 13. May. 1965) Nettie Lewis '''(21. Oct. 1884 - 28. Jun. 1927) Florence '''Lewis (1. Sep. 1890 - 12. Sep. 1949) Children of Benjamin Marion Lewis and Eliza Ann Jenks: Laura Lewis (16. Sep. 1893 - 8. Oct. 1896) Edna Lewis (9. Oct. 1895 - 15. Oct. 1969) Willard Jenks Lewis (10. Aug. 1897 - ) __SHOWFACTBOX__